one of them
by hotchrocks123
Summary: hotch has been kidnapped by a unsub who loves men can his team find him in time or will he find his own way out
1. Chapter 1

Morgan was the first person into the BAU .He was very surpised not to see hotch day went on and Morgan was starting to get tired to phone him but he wasnt went to Garcia's office.

Hey baby girl can u track hotch's phone

sure but y Garcia asked

he hasn't come into work and im worried Morgan said

Garcia tracks hotch's phone and it is at his apartment Morgan walks out of the the room he bumps into Emily on the way out and say I am going to see hotch he hasnt came in to work today

Emily says i will come with u i need some fresh air anyway

They walk out of the BAU and go to one of there black suvs .The drive to hotch's apartment only took twenty both walk to his apartment and knock on the door but the opens at the and Emily take out the guns and go inside they are shocked at what they find

* * *

><p>Hotch woke with a pounding headache. He was tied to a chair only in his room was dark but there was some light from a small tried looked around the room and noticed a video camra and it was flashing<p>

Hello hotch shouted there was then a noise from a corner.

Ahh it looks like you are finaly awake we are going to have alot of fun together the man said with a evil smile on his face

Who r u and what do u want hotch asked

well u can call me master and u only talk when u are asked to he said. He punched hotch in the face and the chest then he walked out of the room

* * *

><p>Garcia was on facebook when she got a email called the BAU best she clicked on it has was shocked at wat she<p>

* * *

><p>and looked at computer in was a live feed off there boss being held by a unsubthey watched as he punched Hotch till he was unconssus then he walked out of the stood in silence shocked at wat they had just saw then Rossi said we need to try and find Hotch quickly who no's wat danger he is in<p>

Garcia then said he was only in his boxers wat is he going to do to him

Rossi then said i dont no i really dont no

* * *

><p>Hotch woke for a second time in a bit off pain but this time he wasnt tied to a chair he was tied to a bed he also noticed that he was now naked he looked around the room and saw the chair he was tied to next to a wall and the camera faceing him hotch suddenly started to think about who would do somethinglike this to him and that he was that Jack was staying at Jessicas he was suddenly stopped from his thoughts when he heard t door slam shut .<p>

Looks like u r awake we r going to have some mister said with a evil smile on his face hotch never said anything back he knew something bad was going to man suddenly rolled hotch onto his front and uzipped his pants he suddnely got on top of hotch and put his fingers in to his anus

Hotch tried not to scream in pain he knew exacly wat was going to happen the man added another finger and started to thrust them in and out hotch was in alot of pain he felt tears on his cheeks the man ontop of him said i am going to have alot of fun with u and u can do nothing about it after he said the had pulled his finger out and put his cock in

Hotch was in alot of pain it was like someone was ripping him is half he was trying not to scream but he coundnt help it abd he screamed the man on top off him was loving it and said scream all u want no one will here u hotch suddenly felt so much pain he passed out


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan ran into the room gun drawn with Emily right behind him the room was a mess the was broken glass on the grounds chairs were no longer in there up right and Emily cleared the rest of the aparment and called Garcia

Hi baby girl i need CSU and Hotchs apartment ...wait you have a live feed wat is happening ... ok be there in about fifteen minutues.

Wats wrong emily asked

They found a live feed of Hotch being torchered it doesnt look good she never told me every thing we should hurry.

* * *

><p>Garcia Rossi Reid and JJ were in shock at watching there fearless unit cheif being raped. JJ and Garcia had tears in there and Reid were just staring at the computer they were glad he had passed but the man never stoped he kept going for about 5 mintues then he put the boxers back on Hotch but left him lieing on the in time Emily and Morgan walked in Garcia gave Morgan a Hug<p>

How could someone do this he has never hurt anyone he must feel so embrassed right now Garcia cried

I know we will find him Morgan said

Morgan then looked at the computer that showed Hotch lieing on the bed covered in blood he was so thankful to see the rise and fall of his chest

Rossi finally said we need to look at old case's that Hotch has had any theats and when he was a prosicuter that will be emily and Reids you control the media and me and morgan will go to Hotchs apartment .

* * *

><p>Hotch woke with a lot of pain flowing threw his entire body .He tried to move but he found he was tied to the bed felt a bit of relief when he found he had his boxers still looked at the camera and felt ashamed he was wondering who would be watching him go threw all of jumped when he heard the door open and the man walked through with something his thought it was a whip and he was exactly man went stairght over to Hotch and pelted him with the whip Hotch tried to hold back tried to bring his legs up to cover his groin but they were tied to the bottom of the man hit him in the groin did the only thing he could think of and that was pass out.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>this is my first fic so im sorry for any spelling mistakes <strong>_

___**disclamier dont own criminal minds**_


End file.
